Modern computing systems generally make use of memory devices, for example, memory device employing dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), or static random-access memory (SRAM) existing in various computing platforms. For instance, DRAM operates by storing individual bits on a separate capacitor of an integrated circuit, while in SRAM, each bistable circuit stores individual bits of data. Notwithstanding their prevalent usage, such memory devices are generally becoming harder to operate, mainly due to the increase of energy such devices consume (e.g., wring/reading currents, refresh rates, etc.). In addition, because such memories are volatile, upon turning a computing system on, it takes relatively long time to transfer information from non-volatile memory not located on the chip to the DRAM and SRAM. In addition, the ever growing demand to miniaturize and integrate such devices beyond present day VLSI fabrication scales, i.e., 22 nanometers, remains a significant and an ongoing challenge for practitioners in the field. Having devices with no delay in operation upon turning on will widen computer applications and enables saving energy, since the computers will not need to be “on” to ensure fast response.
Indeed, to the extent such the aforementioned shortcomings are manifested in every day computing systems, the execution and implementation of computer applications and programs is progressively becoming energy inefficient and costly. To address some of these challenges, existing universal memory technologies, such as magnetic memory (MRAM) and spin-transfer torque based memory (STT-RAM), i.e., technologies based on inorganic spin-filters, have been recently proposed. For instance, memory systems utilizing MRAM generally require a permanent magnetic layer to be separated by a thin isolating non-magnetic layer from another ferromagnetic layer (also termed “free layer”), which can further be magnetized with polarization either parallel or anti-parallel to the direction of magnetization of a permanent magnet. By further example, in systems employing STT-RAM, the magnetization of the ferromagnetic free layer occurs by transferring specific electron spin onto the free layer. Despite their advantages, however, such technologies still require the use of a permanent magnet, while operating under relatively high current requirements for magnetizing the free layer. In addition, devices employing the above technologies remain notably sensitive to temperature variations, considered to be a significant challenge as well. Although research and development is on-going for addressing these challenges, the growing reliance on data storage and memory systems is expected to manifest as a limiting factor in overall computing performance.